


Angels give freckles

by xLexiChan



Series: Daddy!Destiel [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Family, Freckles, Love, angel!cas - Freeform, but its a secret, young!Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLexiChan/pseuds/xLexiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy doesn't like her freckles, at least until learning the myth. —Or is it a myth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels give freckles

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the saying of "Freckles are Angel Kisses", and I decided to write another daddy!destiel fic of Amy learning that Myth.

"Daddy, why do I have freckles?" Amy kept trying to wipe them off while in the middle of talking, standing on the little stool that was used when to brush her teeth. 

"Well, my mother always said that it was because Angels kissed you." Dean replied, toothbrush in mouth. 

"But Angels don't exist, do they?" The little four year old looked up at her father. 

"Well, you never know." Dean looked in the corner of his eye at Castiel who was making Amelia's bed with the door open, a small smile grew. "But aren't we angels to you?" 

"Papa is!" Amelia blew raspberries in attempt to hurt his feelings. 

"Papa is definitely an angel." Dean replied, rinsing his mouth. — "Time for bed."

Amelia walked with Dean to her bedroom, jumping into Castiel's arms before being placed into her small toddler bed. Castiel went to grab a book off the shelf, Dean halfway out when Amelia spoke up. 

"Papa, is it true what Daddy said? That Angels give me kisses?".

Castiel smiled, teeth showing, as if he knew. "Yes, Amy."

"Are you an Angel?" Amelia looked up at him with those wide green eyes. 

"Well, I will tell you a secret." Cas began, knowing Dean was just against the wall, out of view of both eyes. "I am." He whispered, not the type that could only be heard if you were right there, but the loud type. 

"I knew it!" Amelia giggled. 

And Castiel began reading. 

When she fell asleep, Castiel turned the light off— Dean stood in the doorway, watching as his partner leaned over to kiss her forehead. When Cas was near Dean, he whispered quietly. 

"304, now." A grin. 

"Still counting the freckles you give her?" Dean joked, turning on his heal after his partner while the door partially closed until it was two inches open.


End file.
